Secret
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Ma toute première Song-fic. Quand un secret est révélé et que l'un des détenteurs de ce secret pète un câble, ça donne un OS plus que bizarre. Yaoi/ A ne pas prendre au sérieux. Je suis douée pour appâter les lecteurs non ? Plus nul comme résumé vous pourriez pas trouver !


_J'ai écouté la chanson « Secret » de The Pierces et cette idée d'OS m'est venue. Parce que j'ai toujours des idées zarbis en écoutant des musiques. Bonne lecture !_

 _Paring : Secret ^^_

 _PS : J'envisage déjà une suite ou carrément une fic à chapitres_

Secret

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
**

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite.

 **Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?** **  
** **(Pourquoi souris-tu comme si on t'avais confié un secret?)** **  
** **Now you're telling lies,** **  
** **(Maintenant tu racontes des mensonges,)** **  
** **Cause you have sworn to keep it.** **  
** **(Parce que tu as juré de le garder.)** **  
** **But no one keeps a secret.** **  
** **(Mais nul ne garde un secret.)** **  
** **No one keeps a secret.** **  
** **(Nul ne garde un secret.)** **  
**

Elle n'avait rien vu venir…

 **Why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell?** **  
** **(Pourquoi lorsque nous commettons nos plus sombres crimes, en parlons-nous ?)** **  
** **They burn in our brains, become a living hell.** **  
** **(Ils brûlent dans notre cerveau, devenant un vrai enfer.)** **  
** **Cause everybody tells.** **  
** **(Parce que tout le monde parle.)** **  
** **Everybody tells.** **  
** **(Tout le monde parle.)**

Avant même qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Eren l'avait frappé avec une pelle.

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
**

Elle s'était retrouvée là, dans ce cercueil et elle avait tout fait pour s'en sortir. Elle avait même réussit à se débarrasser des liens qui l'empêchait de bouger.

 **Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy.** **  
** **(Regarde-moi dans les yeux, tes paupières se font lourdes.)** **  
** **Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?** **  
** **(Serais-tu hypnotisé par ces secrets que tu caches?)** **  
** **I know what you're keeping.** **  
** **(Je sais ce que tu caches.)** **  
** **I know what you're keeping.** **  
** **(Je sais ce que tu caches.)**

Elle l'avait dit. C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans ce cimetière.

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)**

Armin lui avait confié un secret. Elle avait promis de ne jamais le révéler mais finalement elle avait été faible face aux regards suppliants de ses amis.

 **You swore you'd never tell...** **  
** **(Tu as juré de ne jamais en parler...)** **  
** **You swore you'd never tell.** **  
** **(Tu as juré de ne jamais en parler.)** **  
** **You swore you'd never tell...** **  
** **(Tu as juré de ne jamais en parler...)** **  
** **You swore you'd never tell.** **  
** **(Tu as juré de ne jamais en parler.)** **  
**

Elle avait trahit la confiance d'Armin et maintenant, il allait se faire chambrer tout le temps… Juste parce qu'il sortait avec un professeur du lycée… C'était de sa faute.

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
**

Quand elle réussie à se mettre assise dans le cercueil, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Eren en train de danser sur les pierres tombales. Il tournait en boucle, en chantant une drôle de chanson. C'est là qu'elle remarqua les noms sur les pierres tombales… C'étaient ceux de ses amis ! Ceux à qui elle avait révéler le secret d'Armin… Christa prit peur et voulu s'enfuir mais c'était trop tard.

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
**

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle se prit un autre coup de pelle plus violent que le premier dans le visage. Incapable de bouger d'un millimètre, Christa ne put que regarder Eren qui la fixait avec un regard furieux. Elle avait trahit Armin… Alors Eren se vengeait… il protégeait juste sa famille…

 **Got a secret, can you keep it?** **  
** **(J'ai un secret, peux-tu le garder?)** **  
** **Swear this one you'll save.** **  
** **(Jure que tu le tairas.)** **  
** **Better lock it in your pocket,** **  
** **(Tu ferais mieux de le coincer dans ta poche,)** **  
** **Taking this one to the grave.** **  
** **(Que tu emmèneras dans ta tombe.)** **  
** **If I show you, then I know you** **  
** **(Si je te montre, alors je sais que tu)** **  
** **Wont tell what I said.** **  
** **(Ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit.)** **  
** **Cause two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Car deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
** **Yes, two can keep a secret** **  
** **(Oui, deux personnes peuvent garder un secret)** **  
** **If one of them is dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre elles est morte.)** **  
**

Enfin elle comprenait les étranges paroles de la chanson. Maintenant, Eren était le seul à savoir pour Armin et le professeur Erwin Smith…

 **Yes, two can keep a secret...** **  
** **(Oui, deux personnes peuvent garder un secret...)** **  
** **If one of us is... dead.** **  
** **(Si l'une d'entre nous est... morte.)**

Eren donna un violent coup dans le cercueil, le faisant tomber dans le trou. Christa fut plongée dans le noir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle devait mourir pour que le secret soit bien gardé. Eren en était le seul détenteur maintenant… La blonde savait que lui n'allait jamais trahir son ami d'enfance…

« Two can keep a secret, if one of us is dead… »

Ce fut la phrase laisser par Eren Jaeger avant qu'il ne disparaisse mystérieusement, sans laisser de traces après avoir avouer le meurtre de ses camarades de classe. La seule personne ayant compris sa démarche fut Armin Arlet qui jura de ne jamais rien dire. Lui aussi était le seul détenteur d'un secret. Personne ne sera jamais au courant…

FIN

 _Et voilà, un OS zarbi un ! J'espère que cela vous aura quand même plût et que vous laisserez votre avis_

 _On se retrouve très vite pour la suite de « Anniversaire à Miami » ! (Demain ou après-demain)_


End file.
